Code Geass The Dark Angel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Lelouch had a large secret from all but his family and the Student Countil until he entered Military Training in order to rise in the ranks secretly gathering followers loyal to him alone. His real name is Tenchi Lulukina Lambrouge...and he's actually a lesbian girl instead of a straight guy. She's also not as weak... or arrogant...and has three 'Guard Dogs' that are very strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Lelouch thought of a rebellion he actually prepared for it and gathered loyal followers by, how else?, joining the military? Three women take a shine to and promise to serve and protect 'him' for the rest of their lives…only thing is…everyone discovers that 'he' is actually a SHE! AU OOC Fem!Lelouch and Femslash harem!)**

"Lambrouge! Report!" Drill Sargent Hanta demanded as he looked at the wounded boy that still managed to drag himself up and salute him upon his arrival. Fussing around the poor but lucky black haired bastard were the only three female recruits in training at the moment.

To the injured boy's right was a tall dark skinned woman with dark hair, obviously of Chinese descent, who was a master with throwing weapons and hand to hand combat…and seemed to have latched onto Lambrouge within twenty minutes of meeting him. Her name is Shenhua if he remembered correctly she was the fastest and one of the four most deadly recruits at the moment.

To the boys left was a short and slim girl with pale skin and dark hair, scars on her neck showing that her throat had been slit and yet she managed to live through it. She was great with middle range and close range weapons, particularly that chainsaw she had strapped to back, but if her vocoder went out she threw a hissy fit and couldn't function right…unless Lambrouge was in danger…she had all but glued herself to him within five minutes of seeing him for the first time, which had led to the other two meeting him. Her name was Sawyer, sometimes called 'The Cleaner' by the other recruits for her abilities at getting rid of bodies and she was the strongest of the new recruits and another of the 'top four' as they were called.

Just behind the boy, fretting over him but not so much as the other two women, was a tall older blond haired woman with burn marks all across her body. She was a Russian woman who had experience in their military but defected to Britannia for an unknown reason, although many suspected it was because of whatever caused her scars. Due to her loyalties being in question she was sent to basic recruit training camps to keep her under surveillance. She was a good leader, sadistic when those she deemed as hers were harmed, and a great shot with just about any firearm you could name, especially sniper rifles. She was the oldest, most blunt, coldest, and most sadistic of the three women but she seemed to have taken the two younger women under her wing and treated them like cherished employees or soldiers. After having met Lambrouge for thirty minutes she finally cracked a smile and seemed to have adopted the black haired teen as a younger sibling or possible love interest no one was sure which, not even her two 'friends'. She was the long range expert and second in command of their little 'squad' and also one of the 'Top Four'.

Finally there was the boy himself. Lelouch Lambrouge was his name and the boy was a mystery. He never showered with the other boys, claiming that he liked his privacy and had a few scars that he'd rather not show. He often spoke fondly about a younger sister that he had back in Area 11 who was blinded and crippled at a young at a young age but she was always kind, occasionally he spoke about some of his friends from school where he was apparently the student Council Vice-President, and he occasionally mentioned an older step-sister that was in the army but refused to say her name. He didn't appear to be physically fit but the boy could scrap by in most of the classes, and don't let that deceive you, the boy had learned Jujitsu and Judo when he was little to protect his sister, although he preferred to use his mind over his muscles. The boy was a tactical genius, able to successfully predict and counter any thing that the others could throw at him and he was amazing in a Knightmare of any type! He was easily the smartest of the four and the last in the top four.

"I don't know why but Santoake went nuts and shot me, something about 'pure bred Britannia bastards stealing his glory' or something like that sir. It took me by surprise and the bullet went through my abdomen, Shenhua, Balalaika, and Sawyer took it upon themselves to relieve him of his weapons." Lelouch reported, his voice a bit softer than usual but that was attributed to the bullet hole in his stomach area.

"Good job ladies. Get Lambrouge to the medi-bay on the double. Stomach shots can be fatal if not treated properly." The Drill Sargent said causing the three women to salute before Shenhua literally picked Lelouch up bridal style, much to everyone else's amusement, and took off towards the nurses office with the other two in hot pursuit…within half an hour the Sargent was in the infirmary as well looking at the bandage wrapped Lambrouge in slight shock and disbelief.

"What's you real name?" He finally asked causing the dark haired to teen to smirk up at him.

"Sir. My first name is actually Tenchi but I prefer my middle name Lulukina, a lot less trouble that way if I may say so sir." The newly minted Tenchi Lambrouge said causing him to mark that down on his clipboard.

"Why did you hide your gender Lambrouge?" He asked the teenage girl next while everyone in the office, including the girls three 'guard dogs' as they had been dubbed, to perk up curiously.

"Sir, my older step-sister told me of how females were discriminated against by many of their fellow recruits and even the instructors simply for being female while she was a recruit. Also she told me of how some fellow recruits had attempted to force themselves on her best friend within a month of training, causing her to kill them in self-defense. I am nowhere near the strength of my older sister or her friend, who I have come to consider another elder sister, and did not wish for anyone to do that to me." Tenchi said causing the Sargent to growl at this, in his mind rape was one of the most despicable crimes there was. He wasn't the only one to growl as the three well known females in the room growled as well…well Shenhua and Balalaika growled audibly, Sawyer looked like she wanted to snarl.

"You don't have to worry about that Lambrouge. You'll be getting your sleeping quarters reassigned to being with your four guard dogs here and I doubt that anyone will be able to get within twenty feet of you like that before they're killed." Sargent said causing Tenchi to blink up at him before thanking him while the three other women grinned at this.

Looking at the almost frail looking girl who had bound her moderate sized chest with bandages for her own safety, the Sargent felt a bit of a paternal instinct bubbling in his chest…although he wouldn't show it a lot. The Sargent gave the teen a small smile and patted the top of her head fondly, before leaving with only one order for each of the girls in the room.

"Get some rest Lambrouge. You three make sure no one disturbs her. Those are both orders by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Mail Call! Here's yours Lulu! You got a big ol' pile of em." One of the recruits assigned to mail distribution said as he came across the four girls of the group. After everyone found out that the tactical genius known as Lelouch Lambrouge was really a girl named Tenchi Lulukina Lambrouge in disguise…yeah most guys either started treating and seeing her as a little sister, especially since she was younger than everyone else even Sawyer who was twenty, or seeing her as her namesake. An angel from Kami that was, unfortunately for them and amusing for everyone else, completely and utterly oblivious to anything relationship wise.

She didn't even know that half of the cadets on base had huge crushes on her and started a fanclub for her, giving her the nickname of Black Angel. The Angel part was for name and for her kindness towards anyone she saw as friends and comrades, even in simulation games she was kind to her subordinates and most of her enemies! The 'Black' part came from her ebony locks and because she liked to wear black a lot…aka all the time. Whichever regiment she was put in after graduation would be full of lucky bastards that got to spend everyday with Tenchi…of course the three 'guard dogs' were going to fight tooth and nail to be in the same regiment and squad as their 'Angel-hime' as they started to call her. She had been befuddled but accepted her new nickname easily…most just called her 'Lulu' though cause they thought it was quicker, easier, and cuter.

"Thank you Crawsa-san." Tenchi said smiling as she accepted the stack of mail for her. The mail had to go through four different sets of screening before being cleared, therefore mail call only came once a month.

"Not a problem squirt. Sorry ladies but I don't have anything for you." Crawsa said smiling down at Tenchi as he ruffled her hair slightly, causing her to pout ever so slightly as she fixed it, before looking apologetically at the other three girls who were watching him warily. They were wary of letting any boy near _their_ Tenchi after one very stupid and arrogant cadet thought to try and rape her one day…yeah they needed a body bag after the Sargent was done with him since he had been the closest and that was before the three 'Guardians' as they were being called had done anything.

"I not have any family to speak of." Shenhua said shrugging her shoulders unconcerned while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Have a good day ladies. See you at the assembly in an hour." Crawsa said nodding to them all and smiling at Tenchi before taking off to finish his deliveries. Tenchi had been allowed to get back to training and classes a week ago and she had quickly caught up with everyone else thanks to her friends help.

"Let's see. Letters from Milly, Shirley, Rivalz sent one or two, hey a couple of letters from Nina, man they must have really missed me up there. Ah! Nuna-chan's letters! Oh, even a few from Sayoko too!" Tenchi said excitedly as she shifted through the letters, quickly separating them into stacks based on who they were from.

"Glad to see that your friends miss you, Angel moy, it means that they care about you." Balalaika said smiling at Tenchi's obvious happiness. She occasionally spoke Russian still, so the others picked up on the odd words here and there, so they knew that she had just called Tenchi 'My Angel'. It was the same for Shenhua who occasionally reverted back to Taiwanese, which caused the other three girls to learn the odd word or two.

"Yeah but I'll have to read them later. We need to get to the assembly room!" Tenchi said smiling slightly as she put them in her military bag and took off at a trot towards the auditorium, the other three keeping pace with her easily although they fretted since she was told to keep the unnecessary physical exercise to a minimum since her stomach was still tender and would be for a while yet.

"Who are those four girls in the middle row?" General Andreas Darlton asked the Drill Sargent from behind stage as he watched the students begin to file in, most of the guys giving the girls a respectful berth but kept glancing at one girl in particular either worriedly or hopefully.

"The one on the far left with dark hair and pale skin is Frederica 'The Cleaner' Sawyer, no one uses her first name. She's better at close and mid range combat, especially with that chainsaw she takes everywhere. Protective of the youngest cadet here." The Sargent said pointing out the pale girl who smiled slightly at something the dark haired light tan girl of the group had said.

"Next to her is the one of Taiwanese decent. Shenhua 'Blade Mistress'. No one knows if Shenhua is her first name, last name, or her name at all. Very proud of her heritage and knows only enough English to work with others. She's good at long range and close range combat, using throwing needles for long range and her kukri blades for close or mid range attacks. She's also pretty good at unarmed combat as well. Protective of Sawyer and the youngest." The Sargent didn't need to point out the Taiwanese woman who was smiling as she talked to the lightly tanned girl while sharpening her blades.

"On the far right is the oldest of the cadets, the Russian Rose known as Balalaika. Her real name is Sofiya Pavlovena, but don't ever use it where she can hear you. She's the best gunslinger of the lot, very intelligent, and a good leader but not the best one here. She can shoot a butterfly over a hundred meters away with a sniper rifle and not bat an eye. She fled the Russians and came here for an unknown reason although many suspect it has something to do with her burn scars. She won't say either way, she's kind or cares about those she considers hers to protect or her comrades, and is extremely protective of the youngest." Sargent said pointing out the woman who was smoking a cigar as she spoke to the younger girl beside her kindly.

"The last one is the one in the middle of Shenhua and Balalaika. Her name is Tenchi Lulukina Lambrouge, but at first she was disguised as a male under the name of Lelouch Lambrouge because her older step sister told her about how many discriminate and abuse women in the military. While not the best combatant she is passing, has a good aim with a gun, knows Jujitsu and Judo, an impressive pain tolerance, and is a tactical genius. Standard IQ tests left her with a score of 210 and she can outmaneuver all of the instructors. Only time I've seen her surprised is when one of the deceased recruits, a half blood that only entered the military for glory it seems, got pissed at her for being better than him and shot her in the stomach when we believed her to still be a boy. In fact that incident is what brought her gender to light." The Sargent said his eyes flashing with pride briefly for the young girl who let out a peal of laughter at something Balalaika had said, that caused Shenhua to blush and glare at her while Sawyer seemed to be chuckling.

"The girl's pain tolerance is impressive because she was shot in the stomach as I've already stated, and still managed to get up and salute me when I approached." The Sargent said smirking a bit at the surprise on the General's face at this, not many could do that. In fact very rarely can someone take a shot to the stomach with a gun and still get up to salute their CO. Darlton's eyes widened as he stared at the girl who glanced up at him and the Sargent and graced them with a beautiful smile.

It wasn't because of the girls smile or face, no because although they were beautiful and familiar it was her more than familiar eyes that looked at him curiously and brightly that caused him to be shocked.

Those violet eyes, they were just like Cornelia Li Britannia's his princess's eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Who are you?" Darlton asked tracking down and confronting the four women after the lecture was over, causing them all to snap to salute.

"Sir who is who sir?" Tenchi asked seriously, all traces of her previous humor gone from her face.

"You, Lambrouge. Who are you really?" Darlton asked staring sternly at the girl who blinked slightly at this.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir. I'm Tenchi Lulukina Lambrouge, although for some reason most of the other cadets have taken to calling me the 'Black Angel' sir." Tenchi said causing Darlton's eyes to narrow at her.

"Don't try that with me young lady. I know those eyes anywhere. What I want to know is where you've been all these years and why you're hiding who you really are your highness?" Darlton said causing Tenchi's spine to straighten painfully as she tensed.

"Sir…I don't believe this is the place for this conversation." Tenchi said hearing some other cadets coming their way.

"Very well where shall we go then your highness?" Darlton asked causing the girl to twitch at the title while her three 'Guardians' kept looking at her confused and worried.

"To the barracks I and my three friends inhabit is good sir. After the last time, no male aside from the instructors go within twenty feet of the place, plus my three friends deserve to know…and please don't call me that." Tenchi said causing the General to nod and motion her onwards. Tenchi saluted again as she motioned for the other three girls to follow her as she led them all to the girls barracks and they all entered, taking seats at either the desks or on the beds.

"Sir…you are right partially. Lambrouge is not my last name…it was my mothers maiden name before she married my father." Tenchi said her eyes not leaving Darlton's as she sat on her bed, Sawyer and Shenhua sitting on either side of her while Darlton chose to sit at Tenchi's desk and Balalaika was posing an intimidating figure as she stared at Darlton from her own desk.

"And your mother would be?" Darlton asked although he had a very good idea, after all there were only two royals unaccounted for that had violet eyes.

"Marianna 'The Flash', sir. I don't think I need to tell you who my father is." Tenchi answered without missing a beat, causing the man to nod slightly. Just as he thought.

"Well then. Mind telling me why you allowed everyone back home to believe that you are dead, Princess? And what of your sister, where is she?" Darlton asked causing the other three women to look surprised as they looked at Tenchi who gave them a soft apologetic smile.

"We were sent to Japan as bargaining chips and despite us being there Japan was still attacked. In fact, a squad of OSI agents had attacked the family house we were at the day before Japan was attacked by Britannia. Obviously someone very high in the court, if not father himself, wanted my sister and I dead and if we had not been out in the woods playing at the time then we both would be dead. The two of us and one of my friends from back then, the Prime Ministers son Suzaku, had managed to make it through the war and then had to walk and hike through the aftermath until we reached an aid station where Nunnally and I changed our last names to remain in hiding from those who wished to kill us. I should have known coming to Military camp would have put me in an even bigger position to be discovered." Tenchi said sighing slightly at the end while the three women and Darlton paled at this. Each of them knew what war was like, and each of them knew the aftermath of it was not a pretty thing. For three children to have to walk through and see, much less survive it…those poor children.

"Nunnally is still alive too of course, blind and crippled but alive. Right now she's at Ashford Academy with our friends and her maid/bodyguard Sayoko. I know you'll tell Cornelia that I'm alive if she asked or ordered you too…but…if she doesn't ask…then can you at least give me till the end of Military training before you tell her? Out of all of my step-siblings, she and Euphy are the ones I miss the most. They are my favorites after all." Tenchi asked smiling slightly sadly at Darlton who sighed but nodded in agreement. He couldn't blame the girl for wanting to be anonymous in that case…but perhaps he could keep someone posted to her and her sisters sides in case she was ever discovered by someone not as friendly as he.

"Very well but every month I will be coming to mentor you and your three friends here so you know what to expect when you're revealed to the world as truly being alive. I will also assign someone to discreetly watch after your sister and yourself in case someone not friendly were to discover who you both are. Jeremiah Gottwald will be assigned to your sister as a butler/body guard, while his best subordinate will be assigned to you. If you're anything like Lady Cornelia then you'll want your sister to be better protected than you are." Darlton said sighing as he stood, causing the four to look at him in surprise while Tenchi was surprised before she beamed at him and gave him a big hug for protecting her sister…and agreeing to keep her a secret.

"Thank you very much sir!" Tenchi said happily and causing him to chuckle as he patted her head slightly, she was cute and had an almost childlike innocent air about her for some reason. He'd protect that childlike innocence for as long as he could.  
Back at his base, Darlton smirked as he called Jerimiah and told him to grab his best subordinate and get them both to his office stat.

"You called for us sir?" Jerimiah said as he and his subordinate saluted Darlton within ten minutes of getting the call. The subordinate was a woman of about twenty two maybe and had dark skin, agate colored eyes, and long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Yes I did. I need you two for a deep undercover protection assignment. You both will be protecting one person each from a set of siblings who are high priority. Jerimiah you get the younger sibling due to her being an easier target. Major Nu you get the elder sibling who is currently at the Military Training camp." Darlton said smirking while Jerimiah seemed upset at this.

"So you called us away from the Purist Faction just to babysit a couple of brats?" Jerimiah asked causing Darlton to chuckle, which confused the two.

"Don't sound so upset Jerimiah. After all…once you hear who these two are you'll probably beg to be allowed to protect them." Darlton said causing them both to look at him surprised and taken aback.

"Sir if I may ask? Who are the two siblings?" Villetta asked causing Darlton's eyes to twinkle mischievously.

"Don't tell anyone else about this but the two siblings are royalty that's thought to be gone." Darlton said quickly making sure the camera in his office was off and not recording this meeting.

"Missing Royalty?" Jerimiah asked obviously confused and going white with shock and then grinning with happiness at what Darlton next said while Villetta was gaping rather unattractively.

"Yes Missing Royalty. The siblings you two are protecting are Lady Marianne 'The Flashs' children. Jerimiah you get Princess Nunnally who is in hiding at a school. Major Nu you get Princess Tenchi Lulukina Vi Britannia who is currently at Military Training under the last name of Lambrouge."


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It's been two years since military training's started and right now all of the surviving and passing recruits were dressed in their uniforms as they stood at attention in front of the cheering stands and people in them. It was graduation day and they've all been given their ranks already. Tenchi was given the rank of Captain. Balalaika, Shenhua, and Sawyer were all given the ranks of 2nd Lieutenants even though they'd probably be better as Captains than she would.

"Big sister!" A childlike voice yelled after the ceremony was over, causing Tenchi's head to snap around to look at her baby sister who was being pushed by Sayoko with Jerimiah and the rest of the Student Council around her.

"That your sister Captain Lambrouge?" Sargent Hanta asked catching the girls movement and saw where she was looking. Noticing the crippled and blind girl around all of the healthy teens who were older than he.

"Sir yes sir!" Tenchi said standing at attention and causing the man to chuckle slightly as he took off her military hat.

"Then what are you still doing over here when you could be over there with her and your friends?" Hanta asked ruffling the girls hair for a sec, much to her annoyance while the others snickered since he had taken to doing that a lot ever since they learned Tenchi was a girl.

"Scram Scamp and take your four guard dogs with you." Hanta said dropping the hat back onto her head as he sent her off, causing her to grin at him and take off with her four 'guard dogs' hot on her heels.

"Nuna-chan!" Tenchi said sliding to a stop in front of her sister and kneeling down to hug her tightly.

"It's so good to see you again little sister." Tenchi murmured as she kissed Nunnally's forehead.

"It's great to hear your voice again big sister! But I thought you were still wearing your boy disguise?" Nunnally said smiling although she looked confused.

"Got discovered as a girl a week into training, Nuna. These are my four friends. Balalaika." Tenchi said standing and introducing her friends, the Russian woman stepping forward and shaking Nunnally's hand gently.

"Pleasure to meet you." The tall blond woman said causing Nunnally to smile up at her.

"This in Shenhua." Tenchi continued as the Taiwanese woman stepped forward and kissed Nunnally's forehead.

"You cuter than Angel-hime say." The woman said in broken English causing Nunnally to blush slightly.

"This is Sawyer." There was a small handshake at this.

"Nice…to…meet…you…" Sawyer said through her vocoder causing Nunnally to look confused but smile at her anyways.

"And this is Major Villetta Nu. She was assigned to be my guard just like how Jerry was assigned to be yours." Tenchi said causing Villetta to step forward and tweak Nunnally's nose playfully.

"Nice to meet you, and Shenhua's right. You're cuter than how Angel-hime described you." Villetta said causing Nunnally to giggle harder at the playful action.

"Ladies. May I introduce my little sister Nunnally and our maid/ bodyguard Sayoko. These are my friends from the Student Council. The blond is SC President Milly Ashford." Tenchi said causing the blond girl to grin.

"My my Tenchi. When you went into training camp I thought it was to join the military and become stronger…not so you can get a harem of women." Milly said causing Tenchi, and most of those that heard Milly, to blush brightly at the insinuation while Balalaika chuckled.

"This is the Secretary Rivalz Cardemonde." She said pointing at the blue haired boy.

"Hello ladies." The boy said trying to be smooth and only earning a cuff upside the head from the orange haired girl next to him.

"This is Shirley Fenette, who's also on the swim team." Tenchi said pointing at said orange haired girl who glared at them for being so close with Tenchi but gave them a half smile and wave.

"The girl with glasses looking uncomfortable is Nina Einstein, she's xenophobic but really smart and nice when she gets to know someone." Tenchi said smiling at the genius who blushed at this and gave the four new women a shy wave from where she was hiding behind Shirley and Rivalz.

"Captain Lambrouge!" Darlton's voice called out from behind the military women, causing the newly graduated trainees, Villetta, and Jerimiah to straighten out and stand at attention.

"Sir yes sir!" Tenchi said standing at attention as she turned around to face the General, who was standing in front of five boys all wearing military uniforms and…oh…crap….Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia were beside him. Darlton stalked forward and stood in front of Tenchi glowering down at her as everyone began to sweat under the tension before he reached forward and…picked up her hat.

"Good job squirt. Highest theoretical and strategy scores in recorded history! You've earned your rank Captain." Darlton said grinning proudly as he ruffled her hair much to her annoyance.

"Thank you General…but will everyone stop messing up my hair! It takes forever to get it spiked just the way I like it!" Tenchi said glaring at him slightly as she tried to straighten out her hair while he merely laughed, causing everyone that had been watching the interaction wide eyed to gape…Cornelia included funnily enough.

"Alright boys. Get her!" Darlton called to the five men in military uniforms that grinned as they all jumped on Tenchi.

"Baby sis passed!" The youngest of the boys said laughing as the guys dog piled the scrawny girl, causing her to laugh and cough slightly.

"Get off of me you brutes! I can't breath!" Tenchi called out, causing Shenhua to step forward and toss two of the five off of her while Sawyer grabbed one of them and yanked him up, and Balalaika kicked the last two off of her Angel.

"Are you alright Angel moy?" Balalaika asked looking down at Tenchi worriedly as the girl coughed slightly as she stood up.

"Just fine after getting squished by five giant teddy bears." Tenchi said causing the five guys to pout at her while Darlton laughed again.

"General control your sons!" Tenchi complained when the tallest of the guys, a veritable tank of a guy standing at six foot eight and pure muscle, picked her up and threw her into the air only to catch her easily and put her on his back.

"They're excited to see you again, and that you've passed my girl. They practically adopted you after all." Darlton said laughing as the guys, all of them about five foot ten to six foot eight, started trying to play 'steal the angel' as they called it. Darlton's five adopted sons heard about a young girl at the training camp that he took an interest in and went to go meet her…within a week they practically adopted the girl who seemed frail and fragile when compared to the other recruits.

"If you muscle heads don't put me down right now I'm giving Shenhua permission to go through with her threat of castrating you!" Tenchi said causing the guys to balk and set her down on her feet, causing her to smile smugly as she fixed her uniform.

"Surprise hu-" One of the guys, standing at six foot two and weighing a good two hundred and ninety pounds to Tenchi's one hundred and ten pounds, began as he tried to grab Tenchi in a hug from behind. In an instant Tenchi's hands shot out and she used his own momentum to flip him over her shoulders in a judo toss, slamming him into the ground hard.

There was a moment of dead silence…before the Student Council burst into laughter at what had happened while Cornelia and Euphemia gaped at the girl rather unattractively.

"Big sister did you judo flip someone again?" Nunnally asked over all the laughter, drawing the princess's attention to her. Cornelia gasped out loud as Euphemia went wide eyed while a twin surprised shout from them was met with Tenchi face-palming and cursing slightly. She knew this was coming…she just didn't want to be right this time.

"NUNNALLY!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Nunnally is that really you?" Euphemia asked running towards Nunnally as if to hug her. In an instant Sayoko was in front of Nunnally protectively and glaring darkly at Euphemia who froze before she turned tail and hid behind Cornelia. Cornelia glared at Sayoko and began to move forward when Tenchi was suddenly in between the two.

"It's okay Sayoko. Out of all of our siblings…Euphy and Nelia are the ones I trust the most. Nelia's as protective over Euphy as I am of Nuna." Tenchi said smiling at the maid who nodded and stepped back behind Nunnally while Cornelia and Euphemia's jaws dropped open.

"Te-Tenchi is that you?" Cornelia asked staring at the captain wide eyed for the nickname only three people ever calls her by.

"No I'm the Easter Bunny. What do you think Nelia?" Tenchi asked smirking sarcastically and causing Euphy to squeal.

"Big sister Lulu!" Euphy squealed as she jumped onto Tenchi who caught her in a hug and swung her around slightly from the momentum.

"Easy there Euphy. I may be decently strong, but I think you've been sitting behind a desk for too long." Tenchi said grinning as she set the smaller girl down and poked her stomach pointedly before ducking under the swing of retaliation and dodging the kick that followed while Cornelia chuckled.

"Get back here Lulu! I'll strangle you for that!" Euphy called chasing after Tenchi who took off running to get away from the persistent little pinkette.

"Threatening to strangle me won't make me come anywhere near you Euphy!" Tenchi called back as she easily outpaced the younger girl who glared after her and picked up a pebble. Aiming for a second Euphy let the pebble fly, causing it to whack Tenchi right in the stomach when she turned to look for Euphy. Tenchi doubled over wide eyed and in pain when the pebble hit her right where she had been shot all that time ago.

"Angel!" Shenhua and Balalaika cried as they both rushed over to Tenchi and checked her over.

"I didn't think a pebble would hurt you that much Lulu?" Euphy asked more than said looking worried and confused as Tenchi massaged her stomach and glanced up with pain filled eyes.

"It wouldn't usually. You managed to hit me right in a very sensitive prior injury." Tenchi said as Balalaika and Shenhua practically carried her over to her friends and now frantic siblings.

"Injury? What injury? Were you hurt somehow? Who hurt you? Where are they little sister?" Cornelia asked in full on mother hen mode as she clucked over her younger half sister who gave a humorless chuckle.

"In the order you asked, yes an injury. I was shot in the stomach a week into training. Another recruit did it because I kept 'stealing his glory' in his words, and they are long since dead and decomposed. The wound is just a bit sensitive since they had to cut me open to remove the bullet." Tenchi said regaining her second wind and waving the two protective women off of her with a small thankful smile.

"He'd better be glad he's dead or else I'd kill him myself. How _**dare**_ someone hurt one of my younger sisters!?" Cornelia hissed out looking furious that her sister was injured in such a way.

"Get in line." Shenhua told Cornelia plainly, earning a surprised blink of the eyes from the princess.

"Huh?" She asked ever so elegantly, causing the other women around Tenchi to smirk slightly.

"She said to get in line. Anyone hurts Angel moy and they have to deal with me, then Shenhua, then Sawyer, then Villeta, next would be Darlton and his boys…and then most of the other new graduates from the academy." Balalaika said smirking as she lit up a cigar, sticking it into her mouth and making her look that much more intimidating.

"You'll find that Tenchi is the most adored recruit amongst all of them. There's maybe five people at the most not wrapped around her pinkie finger." Darlton said with a chuckle…it was a testament to how true that was with the fact that many of the new soldiers didn't bother trying to deny it and even nodded in agreement.

"We'd protect our Black Angel with our lives." One guy said causing the other recruits to nod and call out their agreements.

"Black Angel?" Rivalz asked curiously and causing Tenchi to blush slightly as she scowled at the rest of them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's what all of the recruits started calling her shortly after it was revealed she's a girl who's first name is Tenchi for some reason. She loves the color black and constantly wears almost all black, and her name means Angel…so Black Angel. A few guys call her the fallen Angel though." One new graduate near them explained with a snicker, causing Tenchi to pout slightly.

"I'm not an angel." Tenchi said causing everyone to look at her surprise, that was the part she was upset about!?

"They could have called you the Black Princess, Lulu. Or the Angel Princess, or the Black Princess Angel, Black Angel Princess, the Royal Black Angel, Crowned Black Angel…" Cornelia ticked the names off on her fingers causing Tenchi to stare at her older sister in horror as the recruits near them began to grin at all the possible nicknames and 'titles' for their Black Angel.

"Sister! Stop giving them ideas!" Tenchi said covering Cornelia's mouth with her hand, causing Cornelia to chuckle while Euphemia laughed and Nunnally giggled at Tenchi's exclamation.

"Alright sister. Let's get you back to the homeland. Everyone will be so happy to see you, Dark Angel!" Euphy cheered as she grabbed Tenchi and pulled her slightly, causing Tenchi to gape at her young pink haired sister for the newest title.

"…You two are going to keep cracking jokes and making up new titles based around my name aren't you?" Tenchi asked staring at the two and causing them both to give matching mischievous smiles in return.

"Come on Nuna-chan! You're coming to the homeland too! All of our siblings will be so happy to see you both!" Euphemia said bouncing over to Nunnally while Tenchi face palmed. Of course just after meeting her again the two Li Britannia siblings would drag them both off to home land.

This was like a bad fiction story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Geass Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Father I bring important news and guests." Cornelia announced as her father allowed her to approach him in front of several nobles a day after she had found her younger siblings.

"You are nearly beaming Cornelia, what news do you bring that makes you act so?" Charles asked staring down the purple haired military woman who was, admittedly, one of his favorite children.

"Perhaps I should show you instead father? It would be much…well the reactions from those who remember my guests will be priceless. Especially from my other siblings!" Cornelia said nearly bouncing on her heels as a mischievous grin began to grow on her face. That alone made those in the room that only knew her reputation and not the real her to stare and/or jaw drop. The Witch of Britannia was actually a very mischievous and childish woman when with her close family members and always thinking up a new prank to play on her siblings or subordinates. Outside the room Tenchi's jaw nearly hit the ground at the sound of her fathers unmistakable deep rumbling he called chuckling.

"You are truly my daughter. Very well. Bring in your guests and let me see who it is that makes you bring down your masks in front of so many others!" Charles said smiling gently down at his, admittedly favorite, daughter who gave a slightly sheepish blush before grinning widely again.

"Yes father!" Cornelia said nearly jumping to her feet and rushing to the doors as everyone stared at her in disbelief and shock, especially her siblings who had never seen her act this way before. She cracked one door open slightly and stuck her head out.

"Okay Euphie! Bring them in!" Cornelia called out the door to her baby sister before backing away as Euphemia threw open the door and bounced into the room, dragging Tenchi who was still in her military uniform behind her by half a step by the arm.

"Easy Euphie! Any harder and you'll pull my arm out of its socket!" Tenchi protested causing Shenhua to appear between the sisters in a heartbeat, gently separating the two so she didn't hurt her angels little sister but still getting her angel out of the grasp. Everyone stared as Shenhua fretted over Tenchi slightly before Cornelia snorted slightly.

"Pull on her shoulder all you want Euphie. As a military woman she should toughen up a bit." Cornelia encouraged her baby sister with a smirk, earning a withering look from the girl in the Captains outfit, complete with the hat, as several other people filed into the room, the last one to enter being Balalaika who shut the door behind Nunnally and her ninja maid silently.

"If she dislocates my shoulder I'm sending you the hospital bill." Tenchi said dryly to Cornelia who waved it off as she grabbed Tenchi's arm and dragged her over to Charles who was looking at her curiously.

"Cornelia! Stop trying to drag me! I can walk!" Tenchi protested while her friends watched amused and her guards followed closely.

"Father I'd like to introduce you to someone you should recognize. Two someone's actually." Cornelia said ignoring Tenchi as she dragged the new captain over. The stubborn black haired girl kept her hat down to hide her face as she saluted the Emperor while Euphemia began pushing Nunnally over in her wheel chair, the youngest girl giggling at her sisters protests and yelps.

"Oh come on Lulu! You have to take off the hat so that father recognizes you!" Cornelia said turning to her sister who refused to take the hat off while a few people paused at the 'name'. They only knew of one person that the strict and intimidating princess called 'Lulu' but wasn't _he_ dead?

"Lulu either you take off the hat or I take it off for you." Cornelia threatened causing the four guard dogs to tense up and glare at the purple haired princess as they started moving forward to intercept their superior officer only to stop when Tenchi waved them back.

"Nice to know you're as bossy as always Nelia." Tenchi snarked back at her older sister, causing mutters and gasps to ring out at her audacity and the use of the 'forbidden' nickname. Many were surprised when the purple haired Goddess of Victory didn't shoot the girl right then and there. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done so for the use of the forbidden nickname.

"Bite me Lulu." Cornelia said smirking as Tenchi reached up and removed her hat, looking up at the stunned Charles with her distinctive violet colored eyes.

"Hello father." Tenchi said looking at her father while an unmistakable voice was heard from behind her.

"Dad is really here nee-chan?" Nunnally asked from behind Tenchi, causing her to smile as Villetta took over for Euphy and wheeled the young princess forward.

"Yes Nunnally. Father is right in front of us." Tenchi said smiling at her little sister, even if Nunnally couldn't see it.

"Are our siblings here too Nee-chan?" Nunnally asked looking towards Tenchi's voice while the violet eyes of the black clad princess roamed the room until they honed in on her thunderstruck siblings, causing her to snicker.

"Yes Nuna. Our brothers and sisters are here as well. I wish I had a camera because their faces are rather hilarious at the moment. They look like they've seen a ghost." Tenchi said snickering while Balalaika gave her a small grin as she held up a camera for all to see, taking pictures of the Royal siblings and the Emperor before they could snap out of their shock.

"Well everyone _did_ consider us dead nee-chan. So to them they are seeing a pair of ghosts." Nunnally said smartly in reply, making Tenchi chuckle slightly while Euphy giggled.

"You've been around Madam President and Rivalz too much. They're starting to rub off on you sis." Tenchi said making Rivalz and Milly pout at her playfully.

"We can never spend too much time with Nuna-chan! You don't mind us do you Nuna?" Milly asked looking at Nunnally who giggled at the childish actions from the oldest of the students.

"Not at all Madam President." Nunnally said shaking her head in the negative causing Milly to grin and kiss Nunnally's forehead.

"See Lulu! Nuna doesn't mind us!" Milly said grinning at Tenchi whose eye twitched slightly.

"Madam President kindly be quiet." Tenchi said her voice hard slightly as Milly tensed in understanding before nodding slightly. Tenchi gave her a strained smile of thanks before tensing and looking back up at her father who was staring at her in slight shock and...was that happiness?

"Well father…look who managed to survive the invading of Japan and its aftermath." Tenchi said with a small smirk on her face while several of her siblings looked horrified that they had been in Japan for the invasion and its aftermath.

"I can see that. Tell me…why did you two not come forward sooner?" The Emperor asked regaining his composure as he stared down at Tenchi who shrugged. Her next calmly stated words had her 'guard dogs' and friends from the school pissed with some of her siblings that actually liked her not far behind. The emperor and nobles were shocked at the girls audacity for saying something like that in front of her father and ruler.

"Considering you were willing to invade Japan despite knowing that two of your children were there…yeah I felt better about my chances there than back home near you."


End file.
